


Somewhere I Belong

by greenAndgold



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenAndgold/pseuds/greenAndgold
Summary: Post-canon. Eight years have passed, and a lot has changed since the death of Naraku. With Kaede's passing, a nostalgically lonely Rin must determine her place and make some life-altering decisions to find happiness.





	Somewhere I Belong

amaThe strong botanical scent of the environment relaxed Rin as Kagome worked beside her. Fresh herbs and edible grasses were abundant and with satisfactory growth in the garden previously tended to by the late Kaede's experienced hands. Before her death, the old woman had entrusted the upkeep of everything to her pupils.

"Kaede-obaa-chan once told me that these are great for back pains," the modern Miko imparted as she held up a plant.

The younger woman looked up. "Really, Kagome-sama?"

"Yeah, well," Kagome laid a hand behind her head and smiled coyly, "when I was pregnant with my son, I needed a lot of herbs for pain." Her tone pitch lowered. "She was a great help with that."

Rin continued her task, and smiled, leaning her body further down. It was to keep herself from crying, for sure. Again, someone close to her had died. ' _Kaede-sama_. . .'

"Rin-chan, are you okay?" Kagome asked. Nothing got past her it seemed.

The girl exhaled shakily after a moment, her cheerful facade dropping. "She was like a grandmother, you know. . ."

Kagome watched Rin carefully, searching for the right words. Her lips curled into a smile when she found them. "You still have Sesshoumaru, right?"

"Eh?"

Rin righted her posture and was giving the other woman her undivided attention now, the tempo of her heart gradually sped up.

Kagome eyed Rin with a knowing look. "I can tell he—"

Approaching footsteps could be heard as a crying four-year-old came running. "Okaa-san, Otou-san hit me on my head again!"

Kagome quickly pulled the boy into her arms, entangling her fingers in his locks.

"He's in big trouble when we get back home, okay?" She gently rubbed the large lump protruding from the center of her son's head. She had told her husband about striking children, especially their children. How many sit commands to give him, she mentally calculated, she wasn't quite sure yet.

Rin greeted the child with a warm smile. Although he most resembled his mother with the black hair and fair skin, to Rin, the brownish-yellow eyes always brought her back to the eyes of the dog demon brothers. Truly captivating. Nothing but a small hint of demon blood ran through his veins in comparison to the human, hinted at by his mortal ears.

Kagome turned to Rin. "How about we call it a day? I've got a feeling Inuyasha wants me home right about now."

"Okay." Again, she attempted to mask the glum.

Kagome hesitated, picking up on it. "Hey, you're free to join us for dinner tonight if you want."

Almost considering it, Rin dismissed the idea once she realized she had more tasks to take care of before she, herself, retired for the evening. Besides, she didn't want to intrude on a family dinner between a happily married couple and their child.

"Thanks, but I've still got things I have to do."

"Alright, see you later!"

"Ja ne, Rin-san!" Shota waved, and Rin waved back.

After Kagome and Shota's retreating backs were out of sight, Rin collected the wicker basket they had been using and rested them on the crown of her head as she trekked towards her house. Once the herbs were hung to dry and a fire was burning in the hearth, she prepared a pot of rice porridge.

When her belly was full and her mind in a lax state, she searched for the medium-sized box she kept hidden underneath a few loose planks on the elevated floor. The kimono cloth and needle she used to stitch was in there.

Sesshoumaru gave it to her on his last visit, and she promised that she would be wearing it by the time he returned to the village. It was two-toned orange with blue star patterns. A turquoise obi was to be worn with it. She adored the vibrant colors, but the real reason she loved the kosode was for its connection to Sesshoumaru.

Even though Kaede's village was tolerant of non-threatening youkai, treating Inuyasha and his group with a bit of mild indifference, Sesshoumaru's company was different. Many remained frightened by the unfamiliar demon that could wipe them out with one swing of his Bakusaiga, and as a result, the villagers treated her with the utmost kindness. She suspected it was out of fear of Sesshoumaru's wrath, but it didn't matter to her one way or the other.

A hard shudder from underneath pulled away her focus. The vibrations shook the hut. ' _That's Inuyasha-sama_ _right about now_ ,' she mentally deduced with a mute laugh.

Inuyasha was the opposite, yet so much like Sesshoumaru in a lot of ways. His protective nature over the woman he loved reminded her of his older brother; the way they both would rush into action with their weapon of choice, the sword or claws, to slay the idiot brave enough to mess with their loved one. Dog demons were highly protective in general, Rin concluded, but to her, Sesshoumaru was much more heroic and beautiful while doing it. His long silver hair was gorgeous whenever it danced in the wind. . .

What?

Rin felt the blood rush to her face. Lately, she would always get flushed when she thought of him. It was so embarrassing!

"Ugh. . ." She slumped against the wooden wall behind her and closed her eyes.

_The other-worldly woman was glancing sideways at her. Her brown eyes reflecting knowledge. "I can tell he really—"_

Rin's doe eyes fluttered back open at the intruding flashback, and she gently ran her fingers over the fabric of the cloth as she contemplated the unknown.

' _I wonder what Kagome-sama_ _was trying to say._  . _._ '

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter and don't forget to review this baby. Yes, I know…the section is short, but those are the best ones. Short and sweet. Enjoy!
> 
> Rumiko Takahashi copyrights Inuyasha. This story does not make a profit.


End file.
